Love and its victims
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: Un terrible fléau s'abat sur le Sunny. Une maladie faisant d'horribles ravages. Son nom? L'amour. Confusion générale, quiproquos et malentendus en série, suivez le grand Ussop-sama et son acolyte Chopper-man qui essayent tant bien que mal de résoudre cette situation épineuse.
1. Prologue

**Note de** **l'auteur:**Bonjoour. Me voilà de retour avec une deuxième fic', je ne pensais pas en poster une aussi vite. La traduction du titre donne "_L'amour et ses victimes_".  
Je n'ai pas mis de pairing parce que, comment dire, c'est compliqué. Vous comprendrez mieux après avoir lu ce prologue. Je peux déjà dire qu'après le prologue, il y aura 3 parties, mais je ne sais pas si une partie voudra dire un chapitre.

**Précisons:** Se passe après Enies Lobby, avant l'arrivée de Brook. Point de vue externe pour l'instant, et mes notes perso' _(entres parenthèses et en italique)_.

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

_Chap.1 : Prologue._

- Ussop! C'est horrible! Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, on diraient des fantômes! Ils sont peut-être malades!

- Ah ça, mon petit Chopper, ils sont atteints d'une maladie que même toi ne peux pas guérir: l'Amour, avec un grand "H". _(Vite, un dictionnaire!)_

- Mais c'est horrible! Ils sont tous atteints?

- Hélas oui, nous sommes les seuls à y avoir échappés.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que moi je suis déjà amoureux d'une fille, ce qui m'immunise mon p'tit Chopper. Et que techniquement,... Bah tu n'es pas humain.

- Aaaah d'accord.

- Mais toi, que sais-tu de la situation?

- Il me semble que Nami ressent quelque chose pour Luffy, mais qu'il ne s'en ait pas rendu compte...

- Exactement! C'est Luffy après tout... Et as-tu remarqué autre chose?

- Eh bien, depuis qu'il est entré dans l'équipage, Francky semble s'intéresser à Robin.

- Précisément! Seulement elle ne l'a pas encore remarqué, car elle a des sentiments pour Zoro! Et Francky l'a compris, c'est pour ça qu'il déprime et ne sort pratiquement plus de son atelier...

- Mais c'est horrible! Et Zoro alors?

- Il a rien remarqué, car en ce moment il n'a d'yeux que pour Sanji. _(j'aime cette phrase! *o*)_

- Sanjiiiiiii?!

- Oui, tu ne l'aurais jamais deviné, n'est-ce pas? Normal, tu n'as pas les capacités d'observation du Grand Capitaine Ussop!

- Sugooïï !

- Oui, je sais. Mais il y a un problème, Zoro est persuadé que Sanji a des sentiments pour Nami, du coup lui aussi n'est pas trop dans son assiette...

- C'est horrible! _(Ça, c'est devenu la phrase fétiche de Chopper) _Et affreusement compliqué aussi...

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à tout comprendre au début. En plus, j'ai entendu Nami dire à Robin que...

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu les as espionné?!

- Bien sûr que non! Je passais par là, c'est tout... Donc je disais, j'ai _sans faire exprès_ entendu Nami lui dire qu'elle entretenait une sorte de "relation" avec Zoro!

- Naaan! Ça complique encore plus la situation!

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une relation amoureuse, ils se sont rapprochés parce qu'ils ont le même euh... _problème_. Et Nami ne semble pas se rendre compte des sentiments de Robin pour Zoro et n'a remarqué que très récemment les potentiels sentiments que pourrait avoir Sanji pour elle.

- Mais Zoro n'en veux pas à Nami, vu qu'il est persuadé que Sanji l'aime?

- Je ne pense pas, après tout ce n'est pas sa faute si c'est effectivement le cas...

- Olala... C'est vraiment tout compliqué... Et Luffy dans tout ça?

- C'est le seul à agir normalement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il n'est rien remarqué...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan...

* * *

Et voilà :). Je sais que ça a l'air plutôt compliqué, et ça va pas s'arranger. C'est assez court, mais bon c'est qu'un prologue en même temps x).  
J'ai déjà des idées pour la suite, elle sera sûrement posté dans la semaine, mais je ne promets rien.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi votre avis :).


	2. Chap 1: Phase 1

**Note de l'auteure: **Me revoilà! Désolé, j'avais dit que je le postais dans la semaine, mais l'inspiration était vraiment plus là -.-" Je ne pense pas être la seule, ça doit être la reprise des cours, en tout cas c'était la panne sèche niveau inspi' ...

**Bonne Lecture :).**

* * *

Phase 1: Observation.

**- T'es sûr qu'on ne fait rien de mal?**

**- Mais oui, fait-moi confiance, on fait ça pour le bien de nos nakamas après tout!**

Cette dernière phrase sembla rassuré Chopper. Lui et Ussop se trouvaient dans la réserve, ayant décidé _(enfin surtout Ussop)_ d'observer ce qui se passait dans la cuisine par la petite fenêtre de la porte menant à cette pièce. Le plan du long-nez était simple: observer pour mieux agir.  
Dans la pièce voisine, Sanji était en train de faire cuire les trente-trois kilos de viande pour le goûter de Luffy.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, en claquant contre le mur.

**- Oï, j'ai soif.**

Celui qui avait fait son entrée aussi délicatement, n'était autre que notre petite tête de chou nationale.

**- Tu pourrais toquer avant de fracasser ma porte.**

Zoro ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se dirigeant vers le frigo où était stocké ses précieuses bouteilles de saké. Arrivé derrière le comptoir, il se fit violemment éjecter par-dessus ce dernier par un coup de pied qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

**- Putin, y t'arrive quoi là, Ero-Cook à la con?**

**- Tu as juste oublié que tu étais dans _ma _cuisine, et que tu ne peux pas te servir dans _mon _frigo quand tu le veux. **Dit calmement le cuistot.

**- C'est mon saké qu'il y a dedans. **Grogna le bretteur en se relevant.

**- Et qui te l'a acheté?**

C'était lui, évidemment. Tête de mousse était à court d'arguments, ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Il retenta de se faufiler entre le comptoir et le blond, mais se reprit un coup, moins fort cependant que le précédent car il ne le fit reculer que de deux mètres.

**- Laisses-moi passer. **Grommela le vert.

**- Demande-le poliment et on en reparle après.**

_"Il rêve lui!" _se dirent Chopper et Ussop, qui ne loupaient rien de la scène.

**- Putin, je viens de finir un entraînant crevant, et toi tu viens encore me souler après?! Maintenant t'arrêtes tes conneries, et tu me laisses boire tranquillement! **

**- C'est toujours pas ça pour la politesse... **soupira Sanji en secouant la tête.

Il y eut un grand silence, où Zoro semblait en plein dilemme intérieur. Puis, une minute trente-huit secondes vingt-trois centièmes _(C'est bien la précision!) _plus tard:

**- Laisses-moi passer, s'te plaît... Putin de cuistot... **grommela-t-il à contrecœur.

**- Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas bien entendu. **Demanda _innocemment _Sanji avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_"Là, c'est mort..." _pensèrent de nouveau de concert les deux espions en échangeant un regard entendu.

Le vert semblait en avoir ras-le-bol, et avait l'air vraiment énervé après le blond qui se foutait allègrement de sa gueule. Soudainement, son expression changea et il eut un petit sourire, qui fit peur à Ussop et Chopper qui se demandaient quelle idée pouvait avoir germé dans l'esprit tordu de cette algue. Et ils avaient raison d'être effrayé, car ils virent Zoro se rapprocher du cuisinier, toujours en souriant .

**- Tu n'as pas encore compris que...**

Sanji avait commencé à parler en sentant le bretteur arriver vers lui, mais la fin de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge quand le petit brocoli se _colla_ littéralement à son dos. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre la situation qu'il sentit un souffle chaud chatouiller son oreille.

**- S'il te plaît, _Sanji_, tu peux me laisser passer?**

Cette voix, chaude et sensuelle, appartenait-elle vraiment au bretteur? _(Faut croire que oui...)_

Dans la réserve, nos deux épieurs étaient choqués. Ils étaient au courant des sentiments de Zoro à l'égard du blond, mais ne pensaient pas qu'il allait être aussi directe... Sanji, lui, ne se remettait pas de cette soudaine proximité.

**- Que...euh... Ou-oui, sers-toi...** réussit tout de même à bégayer le cuistot.

**- Merci.**

Puis le vert se recula aussi vite qu'il s'était coller à lui et alla chercher ses bouteilles. Le cuisinier ne semblait toujours pas avoir remis ces neurones en place et les joues légèrement rosées, sans toutefois que le sabreur le remarque. Ses précieuses boissons sous le bras, il alla tranquillement vers la table avant de s'y assoir. Le blond sembla reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

**- Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester ici? **

Zoro avait l'air vraiment étonné que Sanji fasse comme si de rien n'était.

**- Pourquoi? J'suis très bien ici. **Répondit-il nonchalamment avant de boire directement au goulot.

Chopper et Ussop avait facilement deviné que c'était la présence du bretteur qui le gênait, les faisant se demander si le cerveau du vert était vraiment normalement constituer pour ne rien remarquer _(J'ai ma théorie là-dessus: je pense que le cerveau de Zoro est principalement composé de légumes, ce qui expliquerait la couleur salade de ses cheveux. J'suis sûr d'avoir juste.)_

**- Tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur... euh la collation de Nami-san et Robin-san.**

_"Quel mensonge pitoyable..."_ songea notre menteur professionnel en secouant la tête. Mais notre ami feuille-de-chou semblait réellement y croire, puisqu'il se releva, les mâchoires serrées et son regard se faisant glacial. Il se dirigea vers la porte en quelques grandes enjambées, en serrant les poings et en marmonnant:

**- Ouais, bien sûr... Tes "mellorines"... T'façon y'en a que pour elle...**

Tout ça sous le regard déconcerté de Sanji, qui ne comprenait mais vraiment plus le comportement du bretteur.

**- Bon, le principal, c'est qu'il est déguerpis... **se dit-il à lui-même une fois le Marimo sortit.

Les deux complices sortirent alors de la réserve par la porte de derrière.

**- Zoro réagit vraiment bizarrement... Il est peut-être malade? **S'inquiéta le médecin.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est juste jaloux, c'est aussi à ça que l'on reconnaît les gens amoureux...**

**- Aaah bon. Tu en sais des choses! Mais on fait quoi maintenant? **

**- On a qu'à suivre Zoro, on verra bien après... **proposa Ussop.

Ils suivirent donc le vert, qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, toujours sur les nerfs. Ils se placèrent en dessous d'une fenêtre entre-ouverte, et se rendirent que le bretteur n'était pas seul. Il avait rejoint...

* * *

Je sais, c'est court... Mais l'inspiration m'est revenu (Alléluia!) donc je peux affirmer avec certitude que vous aurez un nouveau chapitre avant jeudi, plus long et de bien meilleure qualité.  
Ça sent beaucoup-beaucoup le ZoroxSanji ici! Bon, c'est un peu mon couple fétiche, mais les autres vont arriver dans le prochain chapitre, ça promet un vrai méli-mélo ;).

Celle qui trouve qui est avec Zoro, à la fin, aura droit à un OS sur le couple de son choix :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée / nuit / journée :).


	3. Chap 2

**Note de** **l'auteur:**Me revoilà, et dans les temps :D! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus pour l'instant, j'espère juste que vous apprécierez ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent!

**Bonne Lecture :).**

* * *

Rappel: _"Zoro n'était pas seul dans la bibliothèque, il avait rejoint..."_

Zoro avait rejoint Nami qui lisait _(Bravo à vampireshinobi qui a gagné un OS, et qui a choisi un MarcoxAce!)._ Il s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle sur le banc; il n'avait toujours pas desserré les mâchoires, et il posa violemment sa bouteille sur la table.

**- Un problème? **Demanda la navigatrice sans lever les yeux de son livre.

**- Rien, juste ce cook, comme d'hab' quoi...** dit le bretteur en débouchant sa dernière bouteilles.

**- Ah, et il s'est passé quoi cette fois?**

Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé tantôt dans la cuisine _(désolé, la flemme de tout réécrire...)_. La rousse l'écouta sans parler, mais repris la parole quand il arriva au passage sur sa crise de jalousie, sans pour autant lâcher son livre des yeux.

**- Mais tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux comme ça, c'est...**

**- Je ne suis pas jaloux!** La coupa-t-il.

**-** **C'est dans son éducation, c'est tout. **Continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa remarque remplie de mauvaise-foi.

**- C'est ça, ouais... **Grogna le sabreur avant de boire un gorgé du précieux alcool.

- **Quoi? **Nami avait finalement arrêté de lire, pour relever son regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

**- T'as toujours pas compris qu'il n'agissait pas seulement pas pure galanterie, que y'avait quelque chose de plus pour toi? **

**- Tu te fais des films.** Rétorqua-t-elle en lui prenant la bouteille afin d'en boire elle aussi quelques gorgées.

**- Nan, j'crois pas...**

**- Moi je suis sûr que si. Je comprends qu'à la longue ça t'énerve, mais il faut pas autant te prendre la tête comme ça, imagine ce que dirait ton sensei en te voyant broyer du noir comme ça.**

Piètre tentative d'humour, qui fit néanmoins lâcher un petit sourire à Zoro. La rousse passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lui reposant sa tête sur la sienne. Ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours, mais ça se voyait qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui et qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Chopper et Ussop était attendris par cette scène.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, et une voix chantante perturba le calme apaisant qui avait envahi la pièce.

**- Nami~Swan, je t'apporte un...**

Sanji s'était figé, les yeux grands ouverts. La navigatrice et le bretteur s'écartèrent vivement, mais pas assez rapidement pour que le cuistot échappe à cette scène _touchante_.

Le plateau qu'il portait s'échappa de ses mains, pour atterrir au sol dans un grand bruit; le verre poser dessus volant en éclat et dispersant le liquide orange qu'il contenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Notre petite tête de mousse c'était relever, fixant le mur en face de lui, un air de nouveau froid et distant sur le visage. Le blond, lui ne comprenait pas (ou ne voulait pas comprendre) ce qu'il avait vu, son regard faisant la navette entre ses deux nakamas.  
Nami se leva précipitamment.

**- Sanji-kun, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est...**

**- Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça.** La coupa-t-il calmement.

Puis il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, on n'entendit encore quelques secondes les pas précipité du cook, puis le silence reprit place, même s'il n'avait plus rien d'apaisant.  
Soudain, Zoro envoya violemment son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux épieurs et la rousse.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prends?!**

**- Tu me poses sérieusement la question?**

La voix de l'ancien chasseur de primes était calme, mais on sentait la rage contenu dans ses mots, effrayant au passage les deux espions, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.  
**  
- C'est pas si grave, il suffira de lui expliquer que...**

**- Et lui expliquer quoi?! Réfléchis un peu! Même s'il nous croit, ce qui m'étonnerais, pour lui je serais toujours le gars beaucoup trop proche de la femme qu'il aime! Il va encore plus me détester maintenant...**

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase comme un plainte, qui brisa le cœur de Nami _(Elle en a bien un, si je vous jure!)_

**- Zoro...**commença-t-elle d'une voix douce en approchant sa main de son bras.

**- Je retourne m'entraîner. **Dit simplement le sabreur avant de se détourner d'elle et de sortir de la pièce. _(Ou comment se prendre un gros vent, que dis-je, une tornade!)_

Ussop et Chopper étaient vraiment étonnés par la réaction du vert. Certes, ces relations avec Sanji n'était pas des plus amicales, mais il semblait prendre très à cœur qu'elles ne se détériorent pas plus. Mais l'attitude du cuisinier les intriguaient tout autant. Après tout, c'était normal qu'il soit en quelque sorte "choqué" par ce qu'il avait vu, mais pourquoi s'était-il enfuit aussi rapidement? Peut-être que le bretteur avait finalement raison à propos de ses sentiments pour la rousse.

- **On fait quoi maintenant? **Murmura le petit renne.

- **On a qu'à attendre que Sanji revienne...**

**- Pourquoi il est parti aussi rapidement? Il n'a même pas écouté Nami, et lui à même coupé la parole!**

**- Je ne sais pas, désolé... **

**- En tout cas, même s'il était énervé, Zoro semblait triste...**

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, et crurent entendre plus loin des cris, mais n'y firent pas attention. Puis le cook arriva, torchon, pelle et balayette en main _(Monsieur Propre, the return!)_.  
Cette fois-ci il toqua avant d'entrer timidement. Il trouva la navigatrice assise sur le banc, la tête reposant dans ses bras croiser sur la table, ce qui l'empêchait de voir son visage.  
**  
- Nami-san...?**

L'interpellée releva la tête, puis lâcha un petit sourire au cuistot.

**- Je suis revenu nettoyer. **Dit-il en levant ce qu'il tenait en main.

**- Laisse tomber, tu feras ça plus tard, je pense qu'on devrait parler avant.**

Le blond compris et s'assit à côté d'elle, posant ses outils de nettoyage sur la table.

**- Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser, j'ai agi un peu brusquement. **Commença-t-il.** Tu ne me dois pas d'explication, tu fais se que tu veux de ta vie après tout. **

**- Je n'ai de toute façons pas d'explication à te donner, vu qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'un simple geste d'affection, rien de plus.**

**- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire. Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proche, tous les deux? **

**- Depuis peu de temps. On... enfin j'ai un problème, et il a été là pour moi quand je n'allais pas très bien...**

**- C'est à propos de Luffy, n'est-ce pas?**

Soupira le cuistot.

**- Oui, enfin non, enfin... Mais comment tu le sais? Non, euh, pourquoi tu...**paniqua la rousse.

Sanji rit doucement, faut dire que c'était vraiment comique de la voir s'affoler comme ça.

**- Je l'ai deviné, c'est tout. Faut dire que c'est évident, je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué, sauf cet imbécile bien sûr. **

**- Ça se voit tant que ça? **Demanda Nami avec une grimace.

Pour toute réponse, le cuistot hocha la tête en affichant une mine désolé. Nami baissa les yeux, puis releva soudainement la tête.

**- Mais toi, tu en penses quoi? **

**- Comment ça? **Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Eh bien... **la navigatrice semblait gênée. **Zor... Enfin certaines personnes pensent que tu pourrais avoir... des sentiments pour moi...**

**- Oh, le Marimo croit ça? **_(Oh la boulette, Nami est vraiment pas doué pour la discrétion, comme la plupart des gens sur cette terre quoi -.-")_

**- … T'as pas répondu à ma question. **Remarqua la rousse.

**- C'est parce que je ne connais pas moi-même la réponse...**

**- C'est pas malin ça... Mais pourquoi tu es parti aussi brusquement tout à l'heure? **Le questionna-t-elle.

**- Je ne sais pas... **soupira le cook.

**- En gros, tu sais pas grand-chose... **L'accusa-t-elle.

**- Mais c'est vous aussi! Entre toi, qui est vraiment une femme des plus attirantes, et lui qui se comporte n'importe comment avec moi, j'ai l'esprit tout embrouillé! **S'énerva d'un coup le blondinet, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait hurlé après une femme _(Sacrilège!). _**Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crier, je...**

**- Attends, tu parles de Zoro? Il a quoi à voir avec tout ça? **Le coupa-telle avec un petit sourire.

**- Ooh la boulette...** _(Sanji aussi a des progrès à faire en discrétion...)_**. Enfin je veux dire, avant il... Bref, de tout façon je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse.**

**- Je veux savoir.**

**- Bon, d'accord... **soupira-t-il, ne pouvant pas désobéir à une femme.

Il lui raconta donc se qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine peu avant dans l'après-midi, même si notre "ancienne" voleuse de pirates savait déjà tout grâce à Zoro.

**- Je pense qu'il devait trouver ça intéressants, mais moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça me perturbe autant...**

**- Tu es attiré par lui...?**

**- Que...Quoi?! Tu dérailles?! Enfin, euh je veux dire, c'est impossible... Raah, je sais même plus! Y'a toi, et puis lui, et je suis tellement perdu que je ne pourrais même pas être sûr de la réponse si tu me demandais si je suis attiré par Ussop!**

A ces mots, le sniper faillit tomber dans les pommes.

**- Enfin, quand même pas, faut pas exagéré non plus... **Se reprit notre blondinet après quelques secondes.

Là, le long nez ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou vexé. Finalement il choisit la première solution.

**- Et Robin? Tu ne te poses pas de questions sur tes sentiments pour elle?**

- **Moins qu'avec toi. Et puis ça reviendrait au même, puisque vous êtes dans la même "situation"...**

**- De quoi tu parles? **Interrogea la navigatrice en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Bah, de ses sentiments pour cet saleté de Marimo. D'ailleurs, je comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle lui trouve** _(Oh la mauvaise-foi!)_.

**- Hein?! **Répondit-elle toute en élégance, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

**- Tu n'as pas remarqué? Ça me paraissait pourtant évident...**

Nami se releva brusquement, et se dirigea en quelques grandes enjambés vers la porte.

**- Mais... Où tu vas?**

**- Il faut que je parle à Robin!**

Et elle sortit, laissant le cuisinier tout seul _(le pauvre!)_. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie et retourna dans sa cuisine.

**- Viens, on va voir se qui va se passer avec Robin. **Dit notre ami à tous, j'ai nommé Ussop!

**- Aye! **Répondit le renne au nez bleu, qui semblait de plus en plus se prendre au jeu.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont principal, et virent Nami qui semblait hésiter devant la porte de la cabine des filles. Elle entra finalement, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y est personne qui puisse les prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage, ils s'installèrent en dessous des deux petites fenêtres, dont une était entre-ouverte (C_omme par hasard!)_. Ils avaient apparemment loupé le début de la conversation.

**- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt? **

**- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. **Répondit platement l'archéologue.

**- Mais enfin... Tu aurais dû me le dire!**

**- Ça n'aurait rien changé, non?**

**- Mais toutes les fois où je t'ai parlé de mes problèmes, où je t'ai parlé de Zoro, tu as dû te sentir si mal... Je suis trop bête! Je n'ai rien remarqué alors que c'était sous mon nez!**

**- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais de toute façon que je n'ai aucune chance avec bretteur-san, puisqu'il est totalement amoureux de notre cuisinier, même s'il se cache derrière l'excuse d'une simple attirance.**

**- Je suis désolé... **Dit la navigatrice en baissant la tête.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais mal au début, c'est vrai, mais je me suis fait une raison depuis. **Répondit doucement la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

**- Si tu le dis...**

**- Sinon, tu...**

Ussop et Chopper n'entendirent pas la suite, une ombre surgissant dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent lentement, très lentement et entendirent une voix demander:

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

* * *

Et voilà :D. En faite, je crois que j'aime bien finir sur une interrogation, désolé je sais que c'est chiant quand on connaît pas la suite x).  
Cette fois-ci, je ne fais pas de "concourt" pour qui trouvera qui a parlé à la fin, parce que je dois déjà faire l'OS pour vampireshinobi, et écrire le prochain chapitre :).

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi votre avis! :)


End file.
